Somewhere In Brooklyn
by KillerMay
Summary: SasuSaku, AU Songfic  He was waiting for a train, telling a girl with pink hair his life story. Oh Sasuke, didn't your parents teach you to not talk to strangers? Just look where's it gotten you. Looking for a nameless girl in Brooklyn.


**EDIT [9/12/10]: I need to start reading over what I write BEFORE I post it. Otherwise I get things like "and **_through_** the body in front of a **_movie_** train"**

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED

* * *

_She was covered in leather and gold,  
twenty-one years old, _

_

* * *

_

Sasuke was going to be late. Again. He swore if one more person shoved him, he'd turn around and murder them with his bare hands and throw the body in front of a moving train that was passing through the station.

If he wasn't at the police station in twenty minutes, there would be hell to pay.

Somebody pushed by him, shoving him into the wall. He groaned and glared at the man as he just kept walking.

So much for murder.

* * *

_I lost her in the cold,  
It's unfair, she's out there._

_

* * *

_

They made an announcement that the train he was supposed to be on had just left the station. Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and stalked off to see when the next train to Konoha would be.

* * *

_Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn.  
She's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn. _

_

* * *

_

He sat down on a small bench, finally pushing past the people to get to the general location of where his train would arrive. He sent a quick text to his brother (his father couldn't operate a phone. He'd witnessed him trying. It wasn't pretty.) so he'd tell their father what happened and ran a hand through his hair.

Sasuke barely acknowledged that someone was sitting next to him.

* * *

_Little miss perfect, sitting at the train stop,  
red nike high tops, listening to hip hop. _

_

* * *

_

It was a girl with pink hair. At first, Sasuke thought it was just the light and a trick of his mind. He did a double take. No, it was definitely pink.

She was wearing a leather jacket that was cut short over a white tank top. She was wearing gray skinny jeans and red nikes that stood out from the rest of her attire. She had gold bangles and other gold jewelry.

She had her headphones plugged into her ears and he could hear the barely audible sound of hip hop coming from them.

He realized he was staring and turned away.

* * *

_While we were waiting, started conversating,  
Before I got her name along came a train_

_

* * *

_

"Oh, hi," He heard from next to him. He glanced over at the pink haired girl.

"Uh...hi?" He said it as a question. "Didn't your parents teach you to not talk to strangers?" She smiled and shrugged.

"What's your name?" She asked. Sasuke thought over whether he should tell her. He didn't know her. But he'd probably never see her again.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She smiled again. He decided she was kindasorta pretty.

"That sounds Asian," She replied with a giggle. He stared at her like she was insane. She noticed his expression. "What? It does. You look Asian too." He smirked.

"I'm Japanese." She nodded.

"Like...Totally Japanese or just part?" She asked.

"Fully." She nodded again. She did that a lot, even when it wasn't necessary.

"My dad was Japanese. My mom is from Brooklyn, that's where I'm going now, actually. They got a divorce when I was fifteen, we lived in Ohio. Exciting, right? I lived with my dad in Suna. Anyways, my mom moved back to Brooklyn after that, so I'm going to see her and I kind of thought I needed a new start, so I decided to buy an apartment down there." She motioned toward the multiple bags at her feet. "I have a few friends there too." She talked a lot. A lot more than him anyways.

"I'm just going to Konoha. My dad is cop there-I personally think he's way to old, but whatever. Every month me and my brother have to go down and help on cases since we were practically raised on law. I go to college in Oto, we're on break right now," He replied. Why was he telling her all this? It occurred to him that he didn't even know her name.

"That actually sounds really cool. Do you want to be a cop or was it kind of forced on you?" She seemed generally interested, not like the mindless fangirls he'd encountered that never actually listened. They just stared.

"I wanted to be a cop when I was younger, but I guess I just kind of wanted recognition from my dad. My mom died of cancer when I was eight and...I guess I just stopped caring," He shrugged. Why was he telling this girl with weird hair his life story? She nodded and pulled her legs onto the bench and pulled her knees to her legs.

"What do you want to do?" He shrugged again.

"I don't know, really," He said, honestly. "What about you? What's your story?" She smiled at him.

"I'm a kid at heart, I guess because my parents were always fighting and kind of ignored me and I always heard innocence was bliss. I was born in...Konoha, actually. We lived their for a while before moving to Ohio. Seriously. I hated it." Sasuke gave her a light smile.

And announcement came on the intercom overhead for a straigth shot to Brooklyn. The pink haired girl turned and smiled at him.

"That's my train. Maybe I'll see you around, Sasuke." And then she was gone.

And Sasuke still didn't know her name.

* * *

_...Next stop Brooklyn.  
...Now I'm looking._

_

* * *

_

Well.

He should probably be getting on the train to Konoha.

"When's the next train to Brooklyn?"

Well.

His father could wait.

* * *

_She was covered in leather and gold,  
twenty-one years old, _

_

* * *

_

Sasuke wondered how hard it would be to find a pink haired girl in Brooklyn.

He also kind of wondered why he was looking for a pink haired girl in Brooklyn.

* * *

_I lost her in the cold,  
It's unfair, she's out there._

_

* * *

_

He boarded the train, pulling his jacket a little tighter around him. He hated winter. Seriously.

He had dressed simply even though it was ridiculously cold. He had a thin black jacket over a short sleeved navy blue v-neck. He was wearing thin black skinnies and black converse. He was a little...under-dressed for the weather.

Whatever.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and got out his i-pod.

It was going to be a long train ride.

* * *

_Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn.  
She's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn._

_

* * *

_

When he finally arrived, he noticed he had no idea what he was going to do. He wasn't prepared. At all.

It was nearing eight and the sun was already gone for the night.

He guessed the first thing he needed to do was get a hotel room and then maybe get something to eat.

He groaned.

He was looking for a girl who's name he didn't even know.

What did he get himself into?

* * *

_on the street kickin' rocks circling the same block  
green farm flatbush_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke walked through the streets, trying to find a decent restaurant that he could walk into without it being weird that he was alone.

He was so close to just getting fast food.

So he did.

When he was about to leave with his newly acquired food, he stopped and turned around to the cashier.

"Do you know a girl with pink hair?" The teenager looked at him like he was insane.

"Uh…no."

* * *

_checking every corner shop  
tappin' people's shoulders askin if they know her_He was looking for her everywhere.

* * *

Most people looked at him like he was insane. One girl sent him to a club where everyone had multi-colored hair, but none had solid pink.

(Well, actually, one person did. But that was a sixteen year old male.)

* * *

_everyday's the same back to the train_

_...next stop Brooklyn_

_I'm still looking_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke had been in Brooklyn for two weeks.

He was running low on cash and could barely keep affording the hotel.

So he decided to get a job.

* * *

_She was covered in leather and gold,  
twenty-one years old,_

* * *

After another two weeks, he rented a small apartment with the money he earned from working at the bookstore.

He started college online.

And it was all for a girl he talked to for ten minutes while waiting for a train.

_

* * *

_

I lost her in the cold,  
It's unfair, she's out there.

* * *

Screw anyone who said he wasn't a dreamer.

(coughNejicough)

* * *

_Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn.  
She's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn._

_

* * *

_

He still asked wherever he went if they'd seen that girl (who he'd been searching for…for..how long had it been now? A year? He still didn't know her name.)

It was always the same answer.

"No, you're pretty, bright eyes, but what are you _on_?"

Everyone he met called him bright eyes.

Because he was a dreamer. No matter what anyone said.

(coughNEJIcough)

* * *

_...I wonder will we ever meet again  
...I wonder will we ever meet again  
yeahh..._

* * *

It was one day after he'd been in Brooklyn for at least two years that someone actually said something useful.

He was at a convenient store getting a soda and a candy bar (he blamed Itachi, damn sugar addict), he asked the cashier if she'd seen a girl with pink hair.

"Uh..no, you're pretty, bright eyes, but what are you _on_? It's $3.27, by the way." He rolled his eyes and handed her the cash. A blonde girl stopped him on the way out.

"Did you say you were looking for a pink haired girl?" She asked. He hair was tied into a high pony tail and her hand was on her hip. She was wearing a dark purple tank top and light blue skinny jeans with flip flops.

"Uh..yeah. Who are you?"

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. Is the girl you're looking for named Sakura Haruno?" He remembered the pink haired girl saying her dad was Japanese. It was highly plausible that was her.

"…Yeah," He replied. _I hope_, he thought. "Do you know her?" The blonde girl nodded.

"She's been in Konoha, said she was looking for some guy she met at the train station. She's supposed to be coming back today though." Sasuke smiled slightly. "I can give you directions to her apartment. Unless you're a rapist."

"Uh…no, I met her at a train station." Ino squealed.

"True love!" and gave him directions. "Just swing by tomorrow at like, three."

* * *

_I wonder will we ever meet again  
I hope we do,_

* * *

Sakura dragged herself away from her Psych marathon and ice cream to answer the door.

She had been looking for Sasuke for years with no such luck.

She didn't know why she was looking for him. She just was. If he thought it seemed stalker-ish, she would just say she was in town.

She had come back from Konoha yesterday to listen to Ino saying something about 'true love' (She had learned to ignore her).

When Sakura finally opened the door, she saw Sasuke standing there in all his glory.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

She smiled at him.

"Ino?" He nodded with an almost non-existent laugh. Her smile widened.

"I've been looking for you," He said.

"I've been looking for you too." She admitted.

And now he found her and she found him.

* * *

_somewhere in Brooklyn_

* * *

A/N: Have I ever mentioned how much I love SasuSaku? 'Cause seriously-it's like...a lot. (:

The song is "Somewhere in Brooklyn" by Bruno Mars. This is the first songfic I've really done so I hope it lived up to your standards. *salutes*


End file.
